


Swimming Home (Lapis Lazuli x gem!Reader)

by eroticincubi



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Reader Insert, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just you and your girl, Lapis Lazuli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Home (Lapis Lazuli x gem!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> An anon request on tumblr wanted Lapis Lazuli x fem!Reader. I was listening to "Swimming Home" by Evanesence.

I love kissing her, my sweet water angel. It was hard to remember the exact moment that I met her, we've been together for so long it had seem that time was endless with us. 

The day was so beautiful that we had decided on having a picnic just the two of us, I had also packed a few books for us to read; Lapis loved it when I read to her. That was how and when it started. I was reading a book on gem history when she settled herself comfortably in my lap, wrapped her arms around my shoulders and started kissing and nuzzling my neck. I shivered slightly distracted from my reading while those perfectly soft pale blue lips mapped at my skin, "_________..." she breathed my name quietly after the last kiss.

"Ye-yes Lapis?" I asked nervously, my stomach flip flopped excitedly.

"Are you nervous? Your voice is shaking." I felt her little smile, oh she enjoyed teasing me so much.

"N-No, n-not at all!" I managed a smile while the book I had been reading lowered to the blanket below me, "Sh-should I be?"

This time she let out a little giggle, one of her hands then rested on my swell of my chest, gently caressing the top of my cleavage, "No... but um do you think we can lie down on the blanket while you read to me?"

My mind began to race slightly, "Lie down?" I echoed and gulped then nodded, "Ye-yes if you want to,"

I then leaned back and laid down, one of my arms reached back so that the back of my head had some support and my other hand raised the book up so I could read it again. Lapis of course, rested her head on my chest, those smooth dark blue locks of hair spilled over my torso; she was so perfect.

I continued from my earlier spot in the book until I felt those slim nimble fingers drawing circles over my stomach then up the side of my body. Leaning my face down over the top of her head, I kissed at her hair while I breathed in the faintly sweet scent of Lapis's body. 

"__________?" Lapis called my name and looked up at me from her spot, "Would you mind pausing just a little bit?"

"Of course I can, are you tired?"

"It's not that," she smiled warmly then draped her closest arm around my middle, "I just want to cuddle you a little?"

I did not mind that at all, "Of course you can," I smiled and placed the book down only to then wrap my reading arm around her. Lapis made a cute little cooing sound which was a sound I associated with her being completely happy, "feels good to hold you, Lapis."

"Want to know what feels better than that?" she asked and looked up at me again, her cheeks were flushed a deep blue and she bit her lower lip cutely between her bright white teeth.

"What?"

"This," she murmured and kissed my lips.

Pulling her up with both of my arm around her, I felt Lapis's legs straddle my waist and her hands rested back against my chest. Wandering fingertips caressed soft skin as well as a hardened peak or two which caused me to moan as a newly lit desire for her bloomed inside me.

Blindly I run the fingers of one of my hands through her short soft hair and held her close, my other hand rested against her hip, my thumb drawing small circles around the tiny jut there. Lapis shivered and moaned softly against our lips causing me to smile and I opened my eyes to look up at her.

"Need me to take you home Lapis? You look ready to fall apart," now it was my turn to tease her, she was absolutely adorable.

"N-not yet... __________, you're so mean." she whined and began to rut her hips against mine.

"I'm mean? You're the one moving your hips trying to feel good," I chuckled and moved the hand on her hip over to the swell of her ass and gave it a little pinch followed by a smack.

Lapis pushed forward and cried out my name; this was just far too good, "Come on sweetness," I grinned and easily raised her up to her feet, "Let's go home and continue this session."

Finally agreeing to my suggestion we head inside to enjoy one another behind closed door and prying eyes.

...


End file.
